A Hero's Journey Part I: Beginning
by Alhanna Ravenwing
Summary: The first installment of my Jak series. Just a sort of oneshot prelude to the main fics. Explains how everyone met in Sandover and where Keira came from. [Complete]


Chapter 1

Title: Genesis

Author: D.L.R.R.

Author's Note: I've revised this to the point where it might as well have been a whole new story. I don't regret, I know it needed it. The previous story was my brain's feeble attempt to assuage the need to write, but not knowing what to write about. I thank the 3 people who reviewed this story before and realize that that is a good response to the rubbish I had posted, considering that the Jak and Daxter category isn't that large…

Thank you for reading my note, I appreciate it.

Enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Everything has a beginning and everything has an end. Beginning and end, start and finish, that is the basic concept of life…but what of infinity? _

_Infinity, the concept of endlessness…is there a true infinity? Or has the mind deluded us into thinking so?_

_If everything begins, and everything ends, what is true infinity? Is it just a concept? Something created to soften the blow to mankind's ego when we found out that we're not the only ones in the universe? _

_I don't think so, infinity is a true thing. It is true that numbers never end, and it is true, or so we think, that time is endless. _

_That is infinity, not the limitations of time, space, and numbers, but the lack thereof…welcome to my mind. _

_Enjoy your stay. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was walking along the shore of an unknown beach, granted, it was a very nice day. The water was a deep blue, no clouds, and not to hot but not to cold. 'He' was a young boy not a day older than eight. He couldn't remember anything before waking up to a cramp from the rock that he had been laying on. Well…he did remember a bright flash of white light…but that didn't matter to him at the moment. What did matter was finding shelter before the sun sank below the horizon.

When he said, or rather thought as he was a mute, that he couldn't remember anything, it wasn't exactly true. He could remember that people called him Jak most recently and he could remember that today was his birthday. He tried to remember more but it only gave him a headache and a sense of impending angst. Jak lowered his head as he recalled another fragment of memory, this of a dog like creature called a croca-dog. He knew that it had been his pet, but not its name, or its age, or anything else aside from that it was green and had saved him from drowning when he was three. His long pointed ears twitched when he heard the sounds of sobbing a little ways off. He got off of the rock he had been sitting on and crept toward the sounds.

As he approached, he saw that the noise was coming from behind some big rocks. When he got to them he didn't see anything at first, but then something moved and another cry could be heard. He looked closer and saw a little girl with green hair and eyes. Her clothes were really dirty, her skin was too. She had cuts and scrapes all over her arms and face. She jumped up and Jak jumped back. She observed him with eyes that were older than she looked and spoke.

"Who are you?"

"…"

"Do you know where we are?"

"…"

"Why won't you talk to me?"

He looked at her and pointed to his throat and shook his head.

"Oh, you can't speak, can you." She said it like a statement and not a question, so he shook his head no for the sake of clarity.

"Well, can you read and write?"

He shook his hand from side to side, indicating kinda, or so-so.

"Good, then you can write in the dirt with this stick I found," She was rather bossy, so he just shrugged and took the stick and began writing.

'My name is Jak. I don't know where we are. I don't remember where I came from. What's your name?'

"Hello Jak, my name is Keira. I remember where I came from. A big city filled with bad smoke and big buildings. Two days ago, my mommy was taken by a big ugly blue monster, I don't know where my daddy went." Her eyes started to cloud with tears again as she spoke of her parents.

He stared at her as she began to cry again, he didn't know what he should do he was only seven after all. He didn't remember if he had ever really known how to comfort people, but he certainly didn't right now.

So he did nothing except tap her shoulder and tilt his head slightly to the left. Something he did must have been funny because she giggled at him. He was confused but laughed with her anyway…they were interrupted by a noise behind them. It was a lurker and it was staring at them…

When Jak opened his eyes, he saw a thatched roof above his head. He sat up quickly, looking for Keira to see if she was alright. She was in a bed next to his. Jak let a silent sigh pass his lips when he saw a strange boy asleep in another bed on the other side of the room. The door to the room opened and an old elf with a bald head and a white mustache walked in. The man saw Jak and called to someone in the room beyond, "He's awake!"

Another man with green tinted skin and white hair with a log in his hair and a beard walked with a look of relief on his face.

"Jak, where did this girl come from? Never mind. I think I know what happened. When the Metal Head Leader carried her off, she must have survived and hidden in the rift rider before we took off…"

Jak gave the man a blank look, obviously not comprehending nor remembering what the man was talking about.

"Oh…right, you lost your memories didn't you…" The log man sighed. At that moment, Keira sat up. When she first looked at the log man, her eyes widened. Then she shouted, "PAPA!" and launched off the bed and at the man.

He hugged her and then the other boy woke up.

"What…who…where…AUGH!"

The other man started to talk, "Samos, I'm happy for you. Daxter, stop your babbling. Jak, you can't talk, correct?" At Jak's nod he continued, "You don't have a home either, correct?" Another nod, "Samos brought you here, he's informed me that you are my nephew." Jak could tell that this wasn't true but he let it slide. The man was obviously trying to make Jak feel better about his amnesia.

"Eh…s'cuse me…WHO ARE YOU?" Daxter, who had been left in the background until now, shouted.

To Be Continued….

Now, this is revised to sound more like little kids. The gap between the lurker and waking up in a hut is due to the fact that I think my readers can be imaginative enough to guess what happened.


End file.
